A Messed Up Vongola
by Centaurea18
Summary: What happens when the Vongola had their worst nightmare? What happens when they all switched bodies? How are they going to handle this messed up situation? Oh and 189669 is also involved!
1. Chapter 1: The Moment It All Happened

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**Yo readers, this is my first time writing a fanfic. **

**I wasn't actually planning on writing a fanfic but thanks to my best friend who keeps on begging me to write one I got rid of my laziness to try writing one. I hope you will enjoy reading it ^^**

**Summary: What happens when the Vongola had their worst nightmare? What happens when they all switched bodies? How are they going to handle this messed up situation? Oh and 189669 is also involved! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**Chapter 1: The Moment It All Happened**

It was very peaceful day in the Vongola mansion. The wind is blowing gently, the birds are singing, the sun is shining brightly, it was very peaceful, until, a certain explosion from the Vongola mansion broke the peacefulness.

"STUPID COW COME BACK HERE!"

"BLEHH! AHOUDERA, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH LAMBO-SAN!"

A certain brunette teen with brown eyes is chasing a silver haired teen with green eyes.

"Gokudera-kun, Lambo stop fighting already!"

A black haired teen that loves baseball is trying to calm the other two teens.

"WHY AM I SO SMALL TO THE EXTREME?!" screamed a five year old boy in a cow suit.

"Calm down senpai"

A silver haired teen with a plaster on his nose is trying to calm the screaming five year old boy.

"You stupid pineapple herbivore give me back my body"

"Kufufufu, it's not like I want your filthy body Skylark-kun"

A certain violent prefect and a sadistic pineapple haired illusionist are fighting with murderous auras around their body.

"E-etto Mukuro-sama I-I mean K-Kyoya and Kyoya e-eh I mean Mukuro-sama please stop fighting" begged a shy female illusionist.

You guys must be confused with what is happening right. So to make it less confusing let's see the flashback ^^.

~The flashback~

The tenth Vongola boss sighed as he stares at the pile of paper works that he has to do. Most of them are about his mist and cloud guardian that always fought and end up destroying the whole west part of the mansion.

'_Hmm, I wonder where Reborn is, I'm pretty sure he's enjoying himself by seeing me suffer and just observing me with that sadistic smir-' a_nd there goes another explosion.

Tsuna sighed and can already guess what's happening.

"_Gokudera-kun is chasing Lambo, Hibari-san and Mukuro are fighting and Yamamoto and Onii-san are training, and again the same thing happened yesterday and the day before yesterday". _

"UWAAA! DAME-TSUNA! AHOUDERA IS BULLYING LAMBO-SAN!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW AND STOP BEING SO DISRESPECTFUL TO JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna told his lightning guardian to stop crying and calmed his storm guardian down until his other guardian arrives.

"Omnivore why did you call me, if you called me for something unimportant, I'll bite you to death"

"Kufufu, that's right Sawada Tsunayoshi, me and Skylark-kun were having a pleasant fight just now and where is my dear Chrome?"

"Calm down you two, I'm sure Tsuna called all of us for a good reason, ne Tsuna?"

"THAT'S RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Finally all the guardians have assembled accept for the female mist guardian.

"Chrome went to buy ingredients for dinner, anyways, the reason I called you all today is to talk about your behaviours. You know how much I'm suffering because of you guys?"

"Gomen Juudaime"

"Hmph, Lambo-san does what Lambo-san wants"

"Gomen Tsuna"

"Gomen Sawada"

"Hn"

"Kufufu"

Tsuna's guardians felt guilty well except for Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro.

Suddenly the door is slammed open very hard and an orange haired teen is revealed along with a blonde guy with a lollipop in his mouth next to him. (This time they weren't adults yet it's like when they appeared in the representative battle arc)

"What's wrong Shouichi-kun?"

"Me and Spanner finished our latest work and we want to show it to you"

Tsuna went to look at the item in Irie Shouichi's hand which is a glass box containing a mysterious purple gas.

"What can it do?" asked the curious brunette.

"Hmm, the formula stated that it can change your mind"

"Change your mind? What does that mean?"

"I'm not really sure myself, the formula seems interesting so I decided to make it" answered the technician.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and stared at the technician.

"It's so pretty, Lambo-san wants to play with it and since the gas inside the box is purple it must be grape flavoured gas right?! Lambo-san wants grape flavoured gas!"

"Lambo stop playing around and it's not grape flavoured gas"

"Lambo-san wants it!"

The five year old grabs the technician's sleeves and he lost his balance and dropped the glass box.

The box fell with a loud crash and the purple gas covered the whole room.

After a while the smoke clears revealing a girl with an eye patch at the door.

"Tadaima, bossu" greeted the shy girl.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome why didn't you tell me you were going shopping"

"E-eh? K-Kyoya? Why are you talking like Mukuro-sama?

"What are you talking about my dear Chrome? I am Muku- wait why am I seeing Skylark-kun instead of myself?"

"Pineapple herbivore…. Why are you in my body?" twitched the prefect.

"That's my body" twitched the male illusionist.

"Juudaime are you okay, wait, why do I feel so short"

"Gokudera-kun! You are in my body! Somehow I feel tall"

"Ano minna-san to make this easier, how about using a mirror?" the orange-haired technician takes out a mirror from his pocket and all the guardians except Chrome looked in the mirror.

-Moment of silence-

"HIEEE! I'M IN YAMAMOTO'S BODY"

*insert sparkly eyes and puppy ears and tail*

"I AM IN JUUDAIME'S BODY! This is such a great responsibility, don't worry Juudaime I will take care of your body like it is my own body!"

Tsuna and the others sweatdropped.

"_He seems happy to be in my body" _thought Tsuna.

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san is in Ahoudera's body, it's time for Lambo-san to get his revenge"

"STUPID COW DON'T YOU DARE MESS AROUND WITH MY BODY"

"BLEEHH, Lambo-san can't hear you!"

"I FEEL SO SMALL TO THE EXTREME!"

"Eeh! Onii-san you're in Lambo's body!"

"Ahaha, I'm in Sasagawa-senpai's body and Tsuna is in my body, what a messed up situation"

From a tree nearby, sits a certain infant with a yellow pacifier and a chameleon.

"_I wonder how Tsuna is going to handle this situation, the only thing I have to do is sit back and watch" _smirked the infant.

~End of flashback~

"Minna-san please clam down"

"Shoichi, it's no use, they are all panicking"

While everyone is causing chaos and the two technicians are trying to calm them down, the confused Chrome Dokuro wanted to do something to help her friends.

"E-etto minna-san"

No one paid any attention to her and she felt like she has to do something, so Chrome decides to use her illusions to calm everyone down. She takes out her trident and casts an illusionary wave that washes the guardians to calm them down.

"Chrome, what did you do" complained the soaked 'rain guardian'.

"A-ah gomen b-bossu but everyone was creating a chaos so I decided to calm everyone down"

"Kufufu that's my dear Chrome"

Chrome felt weird seeing Hibari Kyoya acting like her master but she knew that she just has to bear with it.

(To make it easier here's the list of people who switched)

Mukuro in Hibari  
Hibari in Mukuro  
Lambo in Gokudera  
Ryohei in Lambo  
Gokudera in Tsuna  
Tsuna in Yamamoto  
Yamamoto in Ryohei

"IRIE SHOICHI THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING THAT STUPID PURPLE SMOKE AND STUPID COW WHY DID YOU BREAK THE GLASS!" screamed the short brunette. Everyone was shocked to see the gentle boss screaming to the technician and the 'storm guardian'.

"It's not Lambo-san's fault!" screamed 'Gokudera'.

"I know it's my fault and I'm sorry, Spanner and I will try our best to make the antidote so in the meantime you just have to get use to the body you are in"

"Kufufu Irie Shoichi, do you really think I can adapt to this disgusting body?"

"I'll bite you to death for involving me in this mess"

"Please calm down, I'll try my best to make the antidote as fast as possible but make sure no one knows that you guys switched bodies, me and Spanner have to go now, good luck!"

"Shoichi-kun wai- they're gone" sighed 'Yamamoto'.

"Bossu what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to do what Shoichi-kun says, I think we should stay in the mansion for now, tomorrow is a weekend anyways."

"Dokuro let's go" 'Mukuro' took Chrome's hand and dragged her away from the crowd followed by Hibird. Chrome blushed because of the sudden action.

"Kufufu Skylark-kun where do you you're going with my dear Chrome?"

'Mukuro' ignored the irritated 'Hibari' and continued dragging Chrome away from the crowd.

"Where is Hibari-san and Chrome going?"

"That prefect is probably taking Chrome somewhere, Hibari doesn't like to crowd anyways and he said he will bite whoever that interferes with him and Chrome to death"

*yawn* "Lambo-san wants to sleep"

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow is going be a long day"

"I'm tired TO THE EXTREME!"

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day indeed" _thought 'the rain guardian'.

**End of Chapter**

**So how was it? I'm pretty sure it was bad : Please review and give me tips on how to improve and I accept flames (negative comments) with an open heart because it's my first time anyways :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Character Training Part 1

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**Ciaossu readers! **

**So anyways I forgot to mention something important and I'm so sorry! :(**

**In this story Mukuro and Hibari developed feelings for Chrome however Chrome isn't sure who she's going to pick because she has feelings for both of them n that's why it's 189669 ;3**

**Here goes the second chapter, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2: Character Training Part 1**

Tsuna and his guardians gathered in the meeting room after breakfast to discuss the current situation. You can really feel the tension just by standing outside the room.

"Like how Shoichi-kun explained yesterday, no one must know that we switched bodies, therefore, we must try to adapt to the bodies we are in and try to act like the body we are in and we also must say the body's name" said 'Yamamoto'.

"Omnivore, so you're saying that I have to act like that a stupid pineapple herbivore and he has to act like me?" said 'Mukuro' who is standing at the corner of the room.

"Are you serious Sawada Tsunayoshi?" asked 'Hibari'.

"Onegai Hibari-san, Mukuro we have no other choice" begged 'Yamamoto'.

"Tch"

"There's no way I'm acting like that stupid duck"

The shy female guardian decided to help her beloved boss.

"Onegai Kyoya, Mukuro-sama, please do as what bossu says, I will do anything in return for both of you" bowed Chrome.

The room was silent for a few a while.

"Kufufu, fine then, since my cute Chrome asked for it but I'm leaving, I have better things to do than being here with you people" 'Hibari' left the meeting room leaving Tsuna and the rest inside.

Chrome smiled and turned her head towards 'Mukuro'.

"Hn, I'm leaving" a small smirk was seen on his face before he left the room.

Chrome who had spent a lot of time Hibari, knew he agreed and smiled happily while slightly blushing.

"Arigato ne Chrome, I don't think anyone will have any problem right?"

"I can adapt to senpai's body easily" smiled 'Ryohei'.

"Being a five year old shouldn't be that hard TO THE EXTREME" screamed 'Lambo'.

"Juudaime…."

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun?"

"There's only one thing that I'm worried about"

"What is it?"

"How the heck is that stupid cow going to act like me?"

Everyone in the room froze and stared at 'Gokudera' who's sleeping peacefully while hugging the candies that Tsuna gave.

"HIEEEE I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT LAMBO" shrieked the tall teen.

"Ahaha it's funny to see myself shrieking" laughed the silver haired teen.

"Shut up you baseball freak! Think of the problem we are having now!"

"E-etto I think we just have to train him to be Gokudera-kun since we don't have any other choice"

"Tch"

"We'll just have to try our best right? So we have two days to do a lot of character training, so for today Lambo will train Onii-san, Onii-san will train Yamamoto and Yamamoto will train me, as for the rest, your training is tomorrow, is that ok?" the tenth boss is trying his best to cheer up his guardians and release the tension.

"That's fine with me"

"I'm fine with it TO THE EXTREME!"

"I agree with all Juudaime's decisions!"

"All right let's start todays training!" 'Yamamoto' can only hope that everything goes well.

* * *

**Lambo training Ryohei: **

**-At a playground-**

It took a while for Tsuna to wake Lambo up from his deep sleep. Tsuna even had to give him some takoyaki so that he would teach Ryohei how to be him. When everything seems fine, the caring boss left the two guardians to proceed with their training.

"LAMBO, HOW CAN I ACT LIKE YOU TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Lambo-san is eating takoyaki so Lambo-san doesn't know"

"Lambo, what do you extremely do every day?

"Mmm, Lambo-san sleep, go to the toilet to pee or poo, eat rice with Mamma, plan to kill Reborn, showers with mamma, play video games with dame-Tsuna and a lot more. Lambo-san does a lot of stuff everyday"

"Lambo, is there anything I extremely need to know about you?"

"Lambo-san sings his favourite song every day and the song go like this, who are you? I am Lambo, who am I? You are Lambo. Ryohei-nii, why don't you try to sing?"

"Ok, *cough, cough* WHO ARE YOU? TO THE EXTREME! I AM LAMBO TO THE EXTREME! WHO AM I? TO THE EXTREME! YOU ARE LAMBO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Bleehh only Lambo-san can sing it the best"

"I get it TO THE EXTREME"

"Lambo-san wants to play!"

"Ok since we have time let's play TO THE EXTREME!"

The people passing by stared at the two who is playing happily especially at the silver haired teen who's acting like a child. Some Nami-chuu students who passed got traumatized by seeing the delinquent Gokudera, playing with a five year old kid in a playground.

* * *

**Ryohei training Yamamoto:**

**-Under a tree in a park-**

"YAMAMOTO LETS TRAIN TO BE ME TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the five year old.

"Senpai, people will find it weird if they see a screaming five year old, you already trained with Lambo right? So I think you should act like him"

"I know TO THE EXTREME! But I just can't let go of my extreme catchphrase" pouted 'Lambo'.

"Ahahaha, wakatta wakatta, so let's start training now, so senpai what do you usually do?"

*on fire*

"I NEVER SIT STILL BECAUSE IT DOESN'T WORK WELL WITH ME! MY FAVOURITE SPORT IS BOXING! MY FAVOURITE PHRASE IS EXTREME! I WOULD DO EVERYTHING FOR MY LITTLE SISTER KYOKO!"

"Ahaha, that's amazing senpai"

"So if you remember those things I mentioned, being me is easy, lets practice saying 'TO THE EXTREME'!"

"Ok then"

*takes a deep breath*

"TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!"

People who passed by them just stared at the two and sweatdropped. A baby nearby cried because of the loud scream and the mom is trying to calm the baby down.

"YAMAMOTO, THAT'S EXTREMELY GOOD JUST KEEP IT UP"

"Hai, senpai"

"I guess we're done for today TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yup, I have to go train Tsuna anyways"

* * *

**Yamamoto training Tsuna:**

**-In the baseball field of Nami-chuu-**

"Yosh Tsuna lets me teach you on how to be me"

"Hai"

"It's easy to be me the only thing you have is to be cheerful"

"Cheerful?"

"Yup and you must always smile"

"Ano Yamamoto, how am I going to play in your baseball team since…. I suck at all sports"

"Ahaha, baseball is an easy game. I'll teach you everything about baseball."

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_

'Ryohei' took his baseball bat and starts explaining.

"So when the ball comes gyuu gyuun~ then you wait with your waists guut guut~ then you hit it with a bat ba ba ban~ then the ball goes flying and who knows maybe you would hit a homerun"

"_I knew it" _Yamamoto sweatdropped and stared at 'Ryohei' who is smiling brightly like how Yamamoto does.

"Do you get it Tsuna?"

"Gomen, Yamamoto I don't think I can do it" said 'Yamamoto' with a gloomy aura.

"Aww come one Tsuna don't give up"

"It's ok Yamamoto, I don't want to embarrass you if I fail in this and I'll just tell the club members that I'm taking a break from the club."

"Well if that's what you want ok then, ne Tsuna lets go eat sushi at my place"

"Arigato Yamamoto, I'm starting to feel hungry anyways."

"_I guess being Yamamoto shouldn't be that hard right?" _thought 'Yamamoto' as they left the field.

* * *

'Yamamoto' and 'Ryohei' chatted while walking towards the sushi restaurant and when they arrived at the restaurant, 'Ryohei' told 'Yamamoto' to say what he usually says when he comes home to his dad.

"Oyaji, tadaima" said 'Yamamoto'.

'Ryohei' smiled at seeing his father busily slicing a tuna in the kitchen.

"Oh, Takeshi, your friends have been waiting for you" replied Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

"_Friends?" _thought 'Ryohei' and 'Yamamoto'.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?!" screamed a brunette teen.

"Gokudera-kun what are you doing here? and didn't I tell you to not call me by my name"

"Ah gomen Juudaime, I was worried when I heard that you were training with the baseball freak"

"Ahaha, why would you be worried?"

"Who knows what the heck you're teaching Juudaime you baseball freak!"

"Maa maa, 'Tsuna', 'Onii-san' stop fighting"

Tsuyoshi came in and brought the sushi that 'Tsuna' ordered for 'Yamamoto'.

'Tsuna' stopped fighting with 'Ryohei' and they all enjoyed the sushi meal at the restaurant.

In the kitchen, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi felt that there was something wrong with his son's and his friend's behaviour. It somehow seems different than usual. No matter how hard he thinks he can't figure out why.

**End of Chapter**

**So that was Chapter 2 :)**

**The next chapter would be more interesting since it's going to be Hibari and Mukuro learning how to be each other ;). Thank you for reading and please review :3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Character Training Part 2

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**Ohayo minna-san!**

**Thank you so much for those who favourite the story *bows down* :D**

**I got nothing else to say so here is the third chapter :)**

**Chapter 3: Character Training Part 2**

The tenth sees a very horrifying image. The Vongola mansion is destroyed and everything is on fire. The young boy kneels on the ground and regrets everything he did.

"_What have I done?" _thought the boy as he turned his head toward two tall figures.

One of the figures is covered with violet coloured flames while the other is covered in indigo coloured flames. Both of them are getting ready to continue the fight.

"Kufufu, I'm definitely going to kill you this time"

"I'll bite you to death"

As the two clashed, another explosion occurred. The explosion was so big that it destroyed the whole area.

Suddenly, the boy woke up from his terrifying nightmare.

"HIEEEE! What's with that dream" screamed the boy while trying to catch his breath and sweating a lot.

And when he thought it was over, a certain short teen slammed the door open.

"JUUDAIME! Are you okay? I heard your scream and I was worried so I came here as fast as I could"

"HIEEEE! Gokudera-kun don't scare me like that and I'm fine"

"Gomen Juudaime, Juudaime you should get ready, Chrome already prepared breakfast"

"Hai, I'll be right there, you can go first Gokudera-kun"

"I'll see you later then Juudaime"

After 'Tsuna' left the room, 'Yamamoto' took a shower and prepared himself for breakfast. As he walked through the hallway, he can't stop thinking about the nightmare he had last night.

"_Ah…. What of the nightmare actually come true, what if Hibari-san and Mukuro does fight and destroy the mansion and cause a big explosion that destroys the whole area. I'm so nervous" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he walks towards the dining room.

As he opens the door he sees his guardians eating their breakfast and his female guardian who is wearing a simple light indigo coloured sleeveless dress that reaches around the middle part of her thigh.

"Ah, ohayo bossu, I made omelettes today"

"Guhahaha, Lambo-san loves omelettes"

'Yamamoto' stares at the silver haired teen eating messily and greedily like a child. He still can't get used to seeing the delinquent behaving like that. He sighed and went to his seat to eat his breakfast. 'Lambo' and 'Ryohei' are talking about something and 'Lambo' is being loud as usual. 'Tsuna' is reading a magazine about mystic creatures and umas. 'Yamamoto' took a bite of his omelette.

"It's delicious Chrome, arigato" 'Yamamoto' praises the female guardian.

Chrome blushed and smiles at her boss, which shows that she's happy that he complimented her cooking since she's still learning how to cook from Kyoko and Haru.

'Yamamoto' looked at his guardians and realised that his mist and cloud guardian isn't here.

"Chrome, where's Hibari-san and Mukuro?"

"Kyoya and Mukuro-sama said that they refuse to eat here so I brought their omelettes to their room"

"I see"

"Juudaime, the people who will be training today is Juudaime, me, the stupid illusionist and the stupid prefect right?"

"Y-yea…"

"Will those two be able to cooperate with each other?" asked 'Ryohei' whose mouth is stuffed with omelettes.

"That's…. what I'm afraid of…." Said 'Yamamoto' with a dark gloomy aura.

"A-ano bossu, you don't have to worry. I will make sure that Kyoya and Mukuro-sama doesn't make any mess while training"

"I'm really thankful to you Chrome! I'm so relieved that you're here" said 'Yamamoto' with a bright aura.

Chrome and the others were relieved to see their cheerful boss again. Chrome promised herself to be as useful as possible and always make her boss happy to return back everything that 'Yamamoto' did for her in the past.

"Tsuna, let's not waste time and start training" said 'Ryohei'.

"Alright minna-san gambatte!"

"Arigato Juudaime!"

"WORK HARD TO THE EXTREME!"

"Guhahaha! Lambo-san is not going to lose!"

The atmosphere in the dining room became lively and cheerful again thanks to the female guardian.

* * *

**Hibari and Mukuro's Training:**

**-In Chrome's room-**

Chrome Dokuro can feel the tension coming from the two guardians as they glare at each other and Chrome is awkwardly sitting in between them. She thought that opening the glass window would help but apparently it didn't work.

"Kufufu, I still can't see how this is going to work"

"Tch"

The girl knows if this continues they will never complete the training and her boss won't be happy so she thought of a secret weapon to make them listen to her and cooperate.

Chrome suddenly stands up and faced the two. 'Hibari' and 'Mukuro' wondered why Chrome suddenly stood up and faced them.

Chrome closed her eyes and curled her soft hands into a fist and held it near to her chest. She opened her eyes slowly revealing her indigo coloured eye.

"Onegai Mukuro –sama, Kyoya, please cooperate just this once or not bossu would be sad" begged as she was about to cry.

As the wind gently blows her hair and dress, she sniffed and wiped the tears in her eyes.

The two guardians stared in disbelief and realized that they made Chrome cry. THEY MADE CHROME DOKURO CRY!

"Kufufu, I get it I get it my dear Chrome, I'll cooperate just this once so please don't cry"

"Tch, fine, Dokuro"

Chrome giggled and smiled back.

"_I never thought that the acting lessons that Reborn-san gave are this effective" _thought Chrome.

"Kufufu lets start this now so that we can finish this fast"

"Hn"

"Ok Skylark-kun the first thing that you need to learn about is on how to laugh like me, so repeat after me, kufufu"

"There is no way I'm saying that stupid herbivorous laugh of yours"

"Kufufu, see Chrome? Skylark-kun doesn't want to cooperate with me"

Chrome turned to 'Mukuro' and made the face where she's about to cry.

"_Don't give me that face Dokuro" _thought 'Mukuro' as he tries his best to resist it but failed. (Oh Chrome you're so smart XDD)

"Tch fine"

Chrome smiled to her satisfaction. She thought of giving present to Reborn for giving her those acting lessons that seems to be very helpful.

"Ku….fu…fu….." whispered 'Mukuro' as he lowered his head.

"Kufufu, Skylark-kun, I can't hear you, can you say it louder?" smirked 'Hibari'.

'Mukuro' glared at 'Hibari'. He knew that 'Hibari' is just enjoying seeing him suffer and embarrass himself. If Chrome wasn't here he would already bite the stupid pineapple herbivore to death.

"Kufufu"

"That's good Skylark-kun, now for the next step is to know more about being me. I like costumes such as Japanese school uniforms since they are interesting, I send people who insult to a place similar to hell, if Ken or Chikusa makes fun of me, I punish them and do you get that Skylark-kun?"

"_Like I care about your stupid hobbies and your stupid herbivorous lifestyle" _thought the pissed off 'Mukuro' and he just nodded silently.

"Etto, since we're done with Kyoya, it's time for Mukuro-sama to be trained"

"Kufufu, there's no need for Skylark-kun to train me, my dear Chrome, I already what to do while I'm in his body, Skylark-kun is easy to read after all" smirked 'Hibari'.

"Mukuro-sama can you tell us what you know about Kyoya?"

"Kufufu, of course my dear Chrome, all I have to do is bite student who cause disruption in Nami-chuu and Namimori right?"

"U-um, that's what you basically have to Mukuro-sama, since we're done with the training we're finished right?"

"Kufufu, yes my dear Chrome, let's go eat some cake"

"H-hai, but what about Kyoya?"

"Skylark-kun is busy with his own business and he doesn't like sweet stuff right Skylark-kun?"

"Oh I see, I'll see you later then Kyoya"

As the two left the room, 'Mukuro' can see a smirk on 'Hibari's' face and 'Mukuro' just glares at him. He has a bad feeling about that smirk.

"_If he thinks that he can take away my Chrome Dokuro, he's wrong" _thought 'Mukuro'.

* * *

**Gokudera Training Lambo:**

**-In the meeting room of the Vongola mansion-**

"Muuu, why does Lambo-san have to be with Ahoudera? Lambo-san wants to go back to Mamma!"

"Shut up you stupid cow! And pay attention when I'm teaching you!"

"Lambo-san doesn't understand what Ahoudera is writing on the whiteboard and Lambo-san is bored! Lambo-san wants to sleep!"

"Stop whining, stupid cow!"

'Tsuna' really wanted to punch 'Gokudera' but theres two reasons that he can't do it. One, his beloved Juudaime told him to not use force on 'Gokudera' and two, his Juudaime would be sad if he damages his own body.

"Ok then, stupid cow, here's what you need to learn about me, first, always protect Juudaime. Second, always hate the baseball freak and boxing dork. Third, never concentrate in class but make sure you know the answers and stuff. Fourth, beat up any stupid people that wants to fight with you and whoever that hurts or insults Juudaime, do you get it?" explained 'Tsuna' as he tried to concentrate on his duty and not his desire of punching 'Gokudera'.

"Ummm…. Ok! Lambo-san gets it!" said 'Gokudera' who is sucking his finger.

"Hmm, fine then" said 'Tsuna' who is having a bad feeling about it but is lazy to continue teaching 'Gokudera'.

"But remember stupid cow, if you dare do anything embarrassing while you are in my body, I'm literally going to kill you" said 'Tsuna' with a dark aura.

"Y-yes" said the scared 'Gokudera'.

"Tch, I'm going to see Juudaime. You can do whatever you want stupid cow"

'Tsuna' left 'Gokudera' alone in the room.

"Guhahaha! Lambo-san does whatever he wants Ahoudera! And Lambo-san wants to get his revenge!" 'Gokudera' left the room after laughing for a while.

* * *

**Tsuna Training Gokudera:**

**-In the Vongola mansion's garden-**

"Ossu Juudaime! Were you waiting for a long time?"

"Ah ohayo Gokudera-kun, no I came a few minutes ago, so how was your training with Lambo?"

"It went well, how was the training betwee Mukuro and Hibari?"

"That's good, Chrome told me that they were about to have a fight at first but Chrome figured out a way to make those two cooperate so she said the training went well"

"I see, I wonder what kind of method Chrome used"

"Yea, I've been wondering that too"

"Oh well, let's start our training Juudaime!"

"Ok then, well the first thing you need to kno-"

"It's ok Juudaime! I already know everything about you!" said 'Tsuna' with sparkly eyes and puppy ears and tail.

"E-eh?" said 'Yamamoto' with a confused look.

"Juudaime is very clumsy and people always call you Dame-Tsuna, you are bad at sports and education, you are afraid of Reborn-san, you are in love with Sasagawa Kyoko however you haven't confessed to her yet, you can be a pervert when you are near her" said 'Tsuna' as he continues on telling 'Yamamoto' everything he knows about him.

While 'Gokudera' is busy talking with a sparkly aura around him, 'Yamamoto' just awkwardly stares and listens to him.

"_How much does this guy know about me?" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he sweatdropped.

'Gokudera' talked for about a half hour (or more) and finally stopped.

"That's all I need to know about you right Juudaime?"

"Y-yeah… "

"Don't worry Juudaime, like I said, I will protect your body like it's my own so you can trust me."

'Yamamoto' just awkwardly smiled and nodded.

"Oh Juudaime, it's almost time for the meeting, let's go"

"Oh right, let's go then"

* * *

**-In the meeting room-**

All the guardians including Hibari and Mukuro assembled in the meeting room.

"Minna-san, I hope all of you completed your training and tomorrow is finally the day that we have to go outside. I hope you guys are ready"

"I'M READY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha, I'm ready"

"Lambo-san is ready!"

"I'm always ready Juudaime!"

"Hn"

"Kufufu"

"Ahaha, let's do the circle thing that we used to do before fighting"

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!"

"No way I'm doing that you stupid sport freaks!"

"Lambo-san wants to do it!"

"Hn I'm leaving"

"Kufufu, me too"

"Aah! Wait Mukuro, Hibari-san!" said 'Yamamoto' but it was too late because they're already gone.

"Gokudera-kun, let's do it"

"If you say so Juudaime"

The remaining guardians including Chrome gathered together and formed a circle.

"VONGOLA! FIGHT!" screamed the guardians and the boss. After they screamed they all end up laughing together happily.

In the meantime….

Two technicians are busy finding the antidote.

"Shouichi! I found the antidote!"

"Show me!"

Spanner handed a piece of paper to Irie Shouichi and he reads the paper as fast as he could.

"We found the antidote! But it's going to take a while to finish it"

"Let's just try our best Shouichi"

"Yea"

"_I hope you and your guardians are doing okay, Tsunayoshi-kun" _thought the orange haired technician.

**End of Chapter**

**Well that was the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please review =3**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Of Adaptation

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**Ohayo minna-san!**

**I'm so sorry if I'm not able to update early nowadays because I keep on getting assignments and it's really tiring =3=**

**Anyways since I have time now, enjoy the fourth chapter ;)**

**First Day of Adaptation**

"_Today is finally the day" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he walks towards Nami-chuu with 'Gokudera', 'Tsuna' and Chrome.

Why does 'Yamamoto' feel nervous about today? It's because today is the day that all the guardians have to either go to school or go to Kokuyo Land and act 'normal'. 'Yamamoto' can't stop feeling worried and just hoped that everything went well.

Everyone on the school ground stared at the group of teens as they enter the school grounds, something seems different, and why is 'Tsuna' glaring at everyone?

"A-ano Chrome, where is 'Hibari-san'?"

"E-etto, I told K-kyoya to come earlier to school than us so he should be in the Disciplinary Committee office"

"I see"

"Ah, Chrome-chan! Tsuna-kun!" an orange haired girl and her brother waved at the group of teens and walked towards them.

'Yamamoto' froze as he sees his crush and became worried at how 'Tsuna' is going to respond since he's been having that annoyed face since they left the mansion this morning, it's probably normal if it was is his own body but now he is in Tsuna's body.

"Ah, ohayo Kyoko-chan" said Chrome.

"Ohayo, ohayo Tsuna-kun" said Kyoko as she faces 'Tsuna'.

"O-ohayo….. Kyoko….chan" said 'Tsuna' while slightly stuttering.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun, are you okay? You seem pretty pale" said Kyoko with a worried look.

"Sasagawa! Tsuna is okay! He's just tired since we played video games at night and he barely slept, ahahaha" said the panicking 'Yamamoto' as he tried to cover 'Tsuna'.

"I see" said Kyoko with a smile.

"_Yamamoto-kun seems active today"_ thought Kyoko as she smiles.

"Kyoko-chan, let's go to class, we'll be late if we just stand here" suggested Chrome.

"Yea, let's go Chrome-chan, minna-san"

The two girls walked ahead while the other guys followed them from behind.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you Juudaime" whispered 'Tsuna'.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun, by the way, Yamamoto, has Kyoko-chan suspected anything different about when you went to her house?" whispered 'Yamamoto'.

"Umm, I don't think so" whispered 'Ryohei'.

"That's good" sighed 'Yamamoto'.

All of them went to their classes. 'Ryohei' separated with the others since he is in a different class. 'Yamamoto' gave him a worried look and 'Ryohei' gave 'Yamamoto' a look that says "don't worry, everything will be fine and don't forget to keep on smiling". 'Yamamoto' understands those look and smiled.

"_Yamamoto is right, everything will be fine, I'm just overreacting" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he heads towards his classroom.

* * *

"Kufufu, I'm having so much fun with this, since the stupid duck isn't here, I can have Chrome for the whole day, Kufufufu"

Kusakabe and the other members of the disciplinary committee stared and listened to 'Hibari' through the small opening of the door.

"Isn't the chairman acting weird?" said one of the prefects.

"Yea, he's been laughing that creepy laugh and talking to himself for a while now" said Kusakabe.

"Do you think he's sick?" said the other prefect.

"I'll just keep an eye on Kyo-san for today" said Kusakabe.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"_Is someone talking about me behind my back, I'll just bite that person to death?" _thought 'Mukuro'.

"_That stupid pineapple herbivore, he must be taking advantage of my body and worse he's probably having fun with MY Chrome Dokuro, while he is having fun, I'm stuck in this stupid body and I have to stay at this stupid dirty place thanks to that omnivore, when I get back to my body I'll definitely bite that pineapple herbivore to death and I'll make sure he can't even move after that" _thought 'Mukuro' with a dark creepy aura surrounding him.

"Nee, Kakipi, Mukuro-sama have been acting different"

"Hmm, I can see that"

"Being weird and creepy is a part of Mukuro-chan's charm afterall"

"Mukuro-sama is not creepy, stupid woman MM!"

"How dare you call me stupid woman, you stupid dog!"

Chikusa sighed while the MM and Ken continued arguing while 'Mukuro' is still in his own world and not caring about the people around him.

* * *

**-At the Sawada residence-**

"MAMMA! LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Lambo-chan you sure eat a lot nowadays"

"NUTRIENTS ARE IMPORTANT FOR YOUR BODY SO THAT YOU GET STAMINA AND YOU CAN DO A LOT OF STUFF TO THE EXTREME!"

"Waah! Lambo-chan you're so smart, I'll go cook something for you ok, so why don't you go play outside?"

"ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

'Lambo' sits at the garden while waiting for Sawada Nana to make the food.

He waits… and waits… and waits…..and waits…..

"I CAN'T SIT STILL TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"

'Lambo' screamed so loud that the people passing by got shocked and some kids even cried.

Nana dropped the glass she was holding and the glass fell and broke.

After screaming, 'Lambo' decided to train instead of waiting.

"Lambo-chan your rice balls are finished!"

Nana saw 'Lambo' doing push ups.

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME! MAMMA CAN PUT IT THERE TO THE EXTREME!"

Nana put the plate of rice balls at the spot that 'Lambo' pointed and went inside.

"_Since when did Lambo-chan started training and screaming a lot?" _thought Nana to herself.

Bianchi has been observing 'Lambo' all this time and she also have the same question as Nana.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Tsuna' and the rest are having Math class right now.

"Ok, Gokudera answer this question now"

'Gokudera' who has been sleeping this whole woke up.

"Gokudera! Have you been sleeping the whole time I was teaching?! Answer this question now!"

'Yamamoto' is starting to get sweaty and 'Tsuna' is glaring at 'Gokudera'.

"Umm, EXPLODING POOP!"

The whole class laughed after hearing the answer. 'Yamamoto' banged his head on the table. Gokudera fangirls were shocked and 'Tsuna' threw a pencil to 'Gokudera's' head.

"UWAAAA! AHOUDERA THREW A PENCIL TO ME!" cried 'Gokudera'.

"G-Gokudera, are you sick? Do you want to go home?" asked the teacher.

'Gokudera' didn't answer and went to cling on 'Yamamoto' while sobbing.

'Yamamoto' and 'Tsuna' literally turned to stone.

'Yamamoto' didn't know what to do so he just patted 'Gokudera's' head.

Most of the girls in the class except Kyoko, Hana and Chrome squealed when the saw the scene.

"WE HAVE TO START A FANCLUB OF YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!" screamed one of the girls.

'Tsuna's' soul just went out, his reputation….is ruined.

"Ah Bossu! Come back to life! Don't die yet!" said Chrome as she tried to help 'Tsuna'.

The chaotic situation continued for a while, the teacher calmed the class down and the class went normal.

* * *

In one of the class for the third years', 'Ryohei' is just gazing at the sky while wondering how his friends are doing with the lessons.

"_Sasagawa Ryohei, is unusually quiet today" _thought the teacher as she observes 'Ryohei'.

* * *

The tenth boss thought everything was going to be ok after math class but he was wrong when it came to science class.

The teacher was explaining about health and how keeping yourself clean is important so that you will be healthy.

"Lambo-san always keeps himself clean! Lambo-san always take a bath with Mamma and Bianchi, and you know when Lambo-san takes a bath with Mamma and Bianchi, THERE WERE A LOT OF BOOBIES!"

And again the same situation happened, the class was a chaos.

Science and math class was horrible, and now school is over. 'Yamamoto' is having a massive headache with all that's happened and all he wanted to do is go home.

(Sorry if I'm writing too fast because I'm lazy to write)

* * *

After biting Ken to death a lot because he pisses him off, 'Mukuro' decided to go to Nami-chuu and see if his Chrome already went home or not.

* * *

'Tsuna' beated 'Gokudera' after school and both of them along with 'Yamamoto' and 'Ryohei' went home together.

Kyoko and Hana went home together while Chrome had to do some work before going home.

Kyoko insisted on waiting for her but Chrome told Kyoko to go home without her since she doesn't want to be a bother.

Chrome went to the teacher's room to hand over a document, after that she went to the class and took her bag.

"Kufufufu, ohayo, my dear Chrome, do you know how bored I was because I didn't see you the whole day?"

"M-Mukuro-sama! I'm sorry, I was busy the whole day" said Chrome as she slightly jumped to see 'Hibari' in the classroom.

"Kufufu, to make up for it, let's have some fun since the classroom is empty and the stupid bird isn't here"

"M-Mukuro-sama?" asked the confused girl and 'Hibari' walks closer to her until their faces are only inches apart.

'Hibari' pinned her to the wall and smelled her hair. Chrome blushed and tries to push him away but it's not working.

"Chrome, your hair smells so nice, I haven't been with you for a while since that stupid bird always keeps you for himself but now he's not here so I can have you all to myself"

"M-Mukuro-sama, get off me" whispered Chrome.

"We didn't have that much fun, let's stay longer"

Meanwhile, 'Mukuro' is heading towards Chrome's class. He tried to open the door however it was locked. He got pissed and kicked the door until the door broke. He saw himself pinning his Chrome to the wall but he was NOT happy with it.

"Pineapple herbivore, what are you doing to MY Chrome?" said 'Mukuro' as he takes out his tonfas.

"Kufufu, since when is Chrome yours? You stupid duck" said 'Hibari' as he takes out his trident and faced 'Mukuro'.

"A-ano, Mukuro-sama, Kyoya, please stop fighting, bossu would be sad if you hurt each other"

The two boys faced the indigo haired girl while the girl is trying her best to avoid fights and pretend like nothing happened.

"Tch"

"Kufufu"

"Let's go home, Kyoya, Mukuro-sama"

The two male guardians decided to follow what the girl says. No one spoke anything during their walk home and the situation was pretty awkward. 'Hibari' and 'Mukuro' were glaring at each other during the journey and you can see the electric line between their glares. Chrome felt uncomfortable since she has to walk in between the two but she knows that she will just have to bear with it.

* * *

'Tsuna' and the rest went to the Sawada residence to pick up 'Lambo'. They told Nana that they will be staying somewhere else for a while (since she doesn't know about the mafia stuff). Nana told them to be careful because she knew that she have to be supportive to her son and his friends.

'Ryohei' also told Kyoko that he won't be sleeping at home for a while.

* * *

'Tsuna' and the rest reached the mansion first and then Chrome and the two boys reached the mansion.

"Tadaima, bossu, what time did you reach the mansion?"

"Ah, okaeri Chrome, we just reached a few minutes before you did" answered 'Yamamoto'.

Everyone was tired. 'Gokudera' immediately fell asleep on the couch while drooling. 'Ryohei' and 'Tsuna' are resting their head on the table and 'Lambo' is doing….push ups.

"Bossu, I'll make something warm for everyone to drink" said Chrome as she looks at her tired friends.

"Thanks Chrome"

Chrome headed to the kitchen after putting her bag next to the couch.

'Mukuro' is standing at the corner of the room while 'Hibari' is standing at the other corner of the room.

"Today was an exhausting day and a lot of things happened" sighes 'Yamamoto'.

"Juudaime…my reputation is ruined" said 'Tsuna' who seemed so soulless.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun"

"Juudaime, it's not your fault, it's that stupid cow's fault and I'm definitely making sure that he is going to suffer when I get my body back"

'Gokudera' woke up and suddenly started crying.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE AHOUDERA ANYMORE! LAMBO-SAN IS TIRED AND LAMBO-SAN WANTS LAMBO-SAN'S BODY BACK!"

Everyone in the room looked down which clearly shows they agree with 'Gokudera'.

"THIS BODY IS TOO SMALL TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha, I miss being in my body"

"Gomen, Juudaime"

'Yamamoto' looked at his guardians and felt guilty. 'Mukuro' and 'Hibari' just tch'ed and kufufu'ed but 'Yamamoto' knows it mean that they want their original body back.

"Gomen, minna-san, I'll try my best to do whatever I can that can help and I'll ask Shouchi-kun about the antidote, you can all go to your rooms now"

Everyone went to their respective rooms without saying anything. Chrome went to every room to send a cup of warm milk with honey to make everyone calm down.

The night passes by quietly without any screams or explosion.

Everything was so quiet…..

**End of Chapter**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review whether the humour was a fail or not =3**

**I hope I didn't make them too ooc and if I do I'm so sorry :( Oh! and I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.**

**Ciao ciao everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vacation

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**Yo readers, ehehe sorry for not updating for so long *bows down*. I had trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter but now I got the idea :D**

**Anyways the Varia are going to make their appearance in this chapter :D**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter turned out crappy and rushed **

**Chapter 5: Vacation**

After weeks of the sudden change, things...were out of hand. New fan clubs were formed, there were misunderstandings, fights, destructions, oh sorry I meant massive destructions.

Just when the tenth boss thought it can't get any worse, it's about to get worse now.

It was already summer and of course there is no school.

'Yamamoto', 'Tsuna', 'Gokudera' and Chrome are sitting in the balcony while eating shaved ice that Chrome made and 'Tsuna' is reading a magazine about mystical creatures.

'Lambo' and 'Ryohei' are in the garden. 'Lambo' is training because he thinks training in the sun gives him more energy and 'Ryohei' is practicing his swings.

In case you guys forgot who is who here's a list to remind you guys :)

'Yamamoto' is Tsuna  
'Tsuna' is Gokudera  
'Gokudera' is Lambo  
'Ryohei' is Yamamoto  
'Lambo' is Ryohei

I hope that was helpful ^^ well anyways back to the story.

It was a peaceful summer day and you can hear the sound of cicadas. The tenth boss thought they could finally relax and not worry about their problem.

"It's so peaceful ne? bossu" asked Chrome.

"Yea… I feel so relaxed" said 'Yamamoto'.

'Yamamoto' and the rest just closed their eyes and listened to the sound of cicadas and 'Gokudera' is just eating his shaved ice.

"Ryohei-san, Yamamoto-san, why don't you two join us?!" said Chrome to the two boys who is training under the hot sun.

The two boys agreed and head over to the other guardians.

"CHROME-NEE! LAMBO-SAN WANTS MORE SHAVED ICE!" complained 'Gokudera'.

"Ok then, I'll go get some more ok? Lambo-chan" said Chrome as she left to get more shaved ice for the boy.

"Yay!"

"Seriously Lambo, you're causing trouble for Chrome" scolded 'Yamamoto'.

"Hmph" said 'Gokudera' as he sticks out his tongue to 'Yamamoto'.

A few minutes later Chrome comes with a bowl of shaved ice.

"Arigato Chrome-nee" said 'Gokudera' and Chrome just smiled back.

"_Ah, it's so peaceful, there's no school, Hibari-san and Mukuro haven't made any mess either, I wish everyday could be like this, oh Reborn is also not-"_

"_I'm also here Dame-Tsuna" _

"HIEEEEEE! REBORN DON'T INTERRUPT MY THOUGHTS AND DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!" shrieked 'Yamamoto' as he sees Reborn suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are still weak, I need to train you harder" said the sadistic hitman as he smirks.

The other guardians turned to Reborn and greeted him.

"Anyways how come I haven't seen you in a while?" asked 'Yamamoto'.

"I was busy but I did observe you guys, so anyways I made a plan for you guys"

Plan?

'Yamamoto' and the guardians were thinking of what kind of _plan _it is and they have a bad feeling about this.

Reborn smirked seeing the expression on their faces and decided to reveal the _plan._

"Since its summer, I decided to give you all vacation so that you guys can relax so I booked a hotel near a beach, the bus is coming tomorrow and I also invited other people to come along"

"Vacation?" asked the confused Chrome.

"WAAAAAAH! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO GO TO THE BEACH!"

"GOING TO THE BEACH TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahaha going to the beach sounds fun"

"Going to the beach with Juudaime?!" said 'Tsuna' with sparkly eyes.

'Yamamoto' however has doubts, since when is Reborn this nice? He must be planning something. Those thoughts were filling his mind.

"Don't worry too much about it Tsuna, I also invited Kyoko, Haru, Ipin, Fuuta and Bianchi"

"Eh?!K- Kyoko-chan?!"

"Yup, so everyone pack your stuff tonight and be ready tomorrow" said Reborn as he disappears to who knows where.

"B-bossu, I'll tell Kyoya and Mukuro-sama when I see them so you don't have to tell them"

"Arigato Chrome" said 'Yamamoto'.

After the announcement, everyone got excited and went to their rooms to start packing.

* * *

'Yamamoto', 'Tsuna' and 'Ryohei' were walking together since their rooms are next to each other.

"_Aah~ going to the beach with Kyoko-chan huh? Sounds so fun, but it would be more fun if I was in my own body" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he inwardly sighed.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine Gokudera-kun"

"But it's pretty suspicious that Reborn-san suddenly did something nice for us"

"Ahahaha, maybe the kid just wanted us to relax"

"You're being too simple minded about this you baseball dork! Well anyways what do you think Juudaime?"

"I also think it's suspicious so let's just keep our eyes open"

The two boys nodded and they went into their rooms.

* * *

That night, everyone was busy packing their stuff. Some of them were worried and some of them were excited. Oh well, we'll just have to see what happens the next day.

* * *

'Yamamoto' was sleepily pulling his bag with half closed eyes. It was 7 in the morning and he usually wake up at 8 so waking up at 7 is a tiring job for the boy. Everyone except for Mukuro and Hibari were already waiting for him outside the house.

"Good morning minna-san, where's Hibari-san and Mukuro?"

"The stupid prefect said that he doesn't like to crowd and the stupid pineapple pervert said he doesn't want to be in the same group as us except Chrome" answered 'Tsuna'.

"_Well, not that I'm that surprised to hear this" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he sweat-dropped.

"Ah, Bossu, even though they're not here now, I did tell them to go to the beach" said Chrome.

"Arigato Chrome"

"I'm pretty they're coming to the beach just because they want to see Chrome in a bikini" whispered 'Tsuna' to 'Yamamoto'.

'Yamamoto' just silently laughed, well it's most probably true anyways. When, would Hibari and Mukuro actually follow them unless Chrome is there?

After a while, a bus stopped in front of the mansion. But the part that amazes the Vongola is that the bus is painted with a lot of Reborn faces and there is a gigantic Reborn head on the bus.

Three figures popped out of the bus.

"Ohayo! Tsuna-nii!" said Fuuta.

"Hai~" said Bianchi who remembers to wear goggles since Reborn reminded her.

"Ni hao Tsuna-san!" said I-pin as she waves her hand towards 'Tsuna'.

"Yo, Fuuta, ane- I mean Bianchi and I-pin" said 'Tsuna'. He was glad that Bianchi wore goggles or he would've fainted already.

The other guardians greeted them normally.

"Chrome-chan!" screamed two girls as they jumped out of the bus and hugged Chrome.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan" said Chrome as she blushed.

"We haven't seen each other in a while so we missed you Chrome-chan" said Kyoko.

Chrome was very happy that they didn't forget about her during the holidays.

"TSUNA-SAAAAAN HARU MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" screamed as she was about to kiss 'Tsuna's cheek.

Ok, try to imagine this:

haru is running towards 'Tsuna' with her lips in a kissing position and she's running in slow motion. 'Tsuna' turned to stone and you can hear his heartbeat XD

_What am I going to do?_

_That stupid woman thinks I'm Juudaime and she's going to kiss me._

_I want to scream at her so badly but if I do that they will realise that I'm not Juudaime!_

_What to do…..what to do…what to do….._

_Anyways if I don't react now things are going to go wrong so I'll just act like Juudaime even though it will damage my reputation._

_FOR JUUDAIME!_

**Back to reality~**

CHUUU~

"Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san" said Haru as she hugs 'Tsuna' tightly after kissing him on the cheek.

The guardians that knew that 'Tsuna' is actually Gokudera looked at the boy who has turned to stone with a terrified look.

"HARU! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO BE HUGGED AND KISSED TOO!" shouted 'Gokudera'.

"_LAMBO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE" _thought 'Yamamoto'.

"HAHIIII! STAY AWAY GOKUDERA-SAN, HARU ONLY KISSES AND HUGS TSUNA-SAN AND NO ONE ELSE" said Haru as she tightens her hug on 'Tsuna'.

"H-Haru don't you think that's enough? Tsuna looks like he's suffering" said 'Yamamoto'.

"Hahi?" said Haru as she looked at 'Tsuna' who completely passed out.

"Hahi! I'm so sorry Tsuna-san, Haru became too aggressive"

"Ahahaha, I'm sure Tsuna is fine" said 'Ryohei' as he puts 'Tsuna's arms aroung his shoulders so that he could get some air.

"_I hope Kyoko-chan didn't see anything" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he looked towards Kyoka who is busy talking to Chrome to notice anything.

"Minna-san, the bus is going to depart soon so please get inside the bus~" said Reborn through the microphone.

Everyone stopped talking and went into the bus.

* * *

Reborn explained about where they are going and what they are going to do during the trip.

The trip was normal and nothing bad happened except 'Lambo'(which is Ryohei) snored during the whole trip that made the others wonder since when did Lambo started snoring so loud.

'Yamamoto' quickly explained that Lambo was tired from packing yesterday and luckily the others believed it.

* * *

"Ok everyone, we reached our destination so those who are sleeping please wake up, please be careful when you step out of the bus and take your belongings to the hotel, thank you for using the Vongola bus and please come again" said Reborn with his cute voice.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID COW AND STOP DROOLING ON ME!"

Yes, 'Gokudera' has been sleeping on 'Tsuna's lap and drooling on him. Well people didn't pay much attention to them so there weren't any suspicions, at least they thought….

"_Something's not right" _said Bianchi as she observes the guardians and the boss.

Bianchi decided to keep an eye on them but act like nothing happened. Everyone got out of the bus and pulled/carried their bags towards the hotel. Back in the bus, Reborn just observes them with a devious smirk.

"U-um, we made a reservation, well it's not technically us that made the reservation" said 'Yamamoto' awkwardly. Even though he's not the boss for now he still acts as a boss as he thinks it's his responsibility.

"Ah, could you be the Vongola" asked the girl behind the counter.

"Y-yes"

"_An outside person probably doesn't know about the Vongola, that's good then" _thought 'Yamamoto'.

"It's a reservation for 22 people right?"

"Eh? There are only 14 of us" said the confused boy.

"Eh? The person who made the reservation said there was 22 people, 7 of them came earlier, after that came one more" said the girl.

"Yup, a reservation for 22 people" said Reborn as he suddenly appeared from who knows where.

"HIE! Reborn don't surprise me like, anyways who are the other 8?"

"Hmm, you'll see soon, I can just tell you that one of them is Dino" said Reborn as he smirks and disappears to who knows where.

"_Hmm, Dino-san is here too huh? But I still don't who the other seven are" _thought 'Yamamoto'.

All of them were brought to their own rooms with their own roommates. However Hibari and Mukuro are sleeping without roommates because, let's just say something bad might happen to the roommate. So they decided that those two get separate rooms.

The girls except for Bianchi are sleeping in one room. Bianchi wanted to sleep with Reborn and he agreed to let her. 'Tsuna' wanted to sleep with 'Yamamoto' but 'Ryohei', 'Gokudera' and 'Lambo' also wanted to join. There was a long fight but it was settled when 'Yamamoto' said four of them can sleep with him.

* * *

**Somewhere in a room…..**

"Kufufu, I will not let anyone interfere with my sweet time with Chrome. Not even that stupid prefect duck" said 'Hibari' in a dark room filled with pictures of Chrome.

(Oh Mukuro you stalker XD)

* * *

**Somewhere in another room….**

_ACHOO_

A boy with black haired sneezed.

"Who is the stupid herbivore talking behind my back, I'll bite him to death later" said 'Mukuro'.

* * *

In the girl's room~

"Ano nee, do you think that the boys are acting weird nowadays?" asked Kyoko.

"Hm hm, Haru agrees, Gokudera-san was trying to hug me" said Haru as she pouted.

"Ipin agrees too" said Ipin.

"E-eh really? I think they are just normal" said Chrome as she hugs a Hibird and a pineapple plushie that Mukuro and Hibari gave for her birthday.

Apparently the girls are having their 'girl talk' before going to sleep. Of course there are cakes and pastries.

"Hmm, oh well then, let's change topic" said Kyoko.

Haru and Ipin just nodded and Chrome is starting to feel nervous for some reason.

"Ano nee Chrome-chan, who do you prefer better? Hibari-san or Rokudo Mukuro-san?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh! Haru was wondering that too! So tell us Chrome-chan!"said Haru.

"E-etto, I think both of them are ok" said Chrome while blushing and hugging the two plushies.

"Aw come on Chrome-chan, you will have to pick one of them sooner or later" said Kyoko.

Chrome blushed a lot more until her face is completely red. She doesn't know what to reply since she really doesn't know who to pick. She never even thought that she had to pick one of them. She's having a hard time deciding since she loves both of them.

"If you can't make the decision yet, that's ok, we don't want to pressure you" said Haru.

Chrome was happy that she has friends that understand her feelings.

The night continued with eating cakes, drinking tea and talking about boys and each other's feelings.

* * *

**The next morning~**

*yawn* "Ohayo, minna-san" said 'Yamamoto'.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun and the rest, ah, are you guys heading to the restaurant too?" said Kyoko.

"Yea, why don't you guys come with us" said 'Ryohei'.

'Tsuna', 'Yamamoto', 'Ryohei', 'Gokudera' and 'Lambo' were walking towards the restaurant to get breakfast and coincidentally bumped into Kyoko and the rest.

The two groups decided to walk to the restaurant together. When they reached the restaurant, Reborn and the rest already started eating.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Chrome's hand.

"Dokuro, eat with me" said 'Mukuro'.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, eat with me" said 'Hibari'.

The two then started to glare at each other.

"Back off, stupid pineapple herbivore and stop laughing that stupid laugh while you are in my body"

"Kufufu, you back off, it's my choice whether to laugh like that or not."

"A-ano, how about we all eat together?" said Chrome.

"Tch" said 'Mukuro' as he went to a table that is placed in a corner of the restaurant.

"Kufufu, if that's what my dear Chrome wants then I'm fine with it"

"Ah! Dino-san, you came!" said 'Yamamoto'.

"Yo! Yamamoto" said Dino as he walks toward 'Yamamoto'.

"By the way I know about the problem and that you are Tsuna in Yamamoto's body" whispered Dino.

"H-how do you know about it?"

"Reborn told me, I came here so that I could help if anything bad happens"

"Arigato Dino-san, you're so helpful"

"Ahaha, this is nothing, I'll do anything to help my little brother so stop worrying about it and go get your breakfast, you haven't eat anything yet right?" said Dino as he pats 'Yamamoto' head.

'Yamamoto' nodded and went to get his breakfast. He looked at his guardians who are happily enjoying their breakfast, well, except 'Tsuna' since he wants to eat with 'Yamamoto' alone.

'Hibari'and 'Mukuro' are fighting to be fed by Chrome but Chrome just ignores their glares and fed both of them at the same time.

The girls are happily talking and eating their breakfast.

Everything seems fine until 'Yamamoto' bumped into a certain person.

"G-gomenasai" said 'Yamamoto' as he rubs his head.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII! DON'T JUST BUMP INTO ME YOU STUPID BRAT!" screamed Squalo.

"HIEEE! SQUALO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" said the shocked the boy.

"Oh, Yamamoto Takeshi, how's your sword fighting going?" said Squalo.

"Umm, I'm focusing more on baseball" said 'Ryohei'.

"VOOOOIII! HOW COULD I BEAT YOU IF YOU'RE NOT FOCUSING ON YOUR SWORD!"

And here begins the usual thing they talk about which is swords and baseball.

"_Wait, why is Squalo talking normally with Yamamoto even though he is in onii-san's body, could it be that they know about it already? And if Squalo is here….then does that mean the other Varia are here too?" _thought 'Yamamoto.

"Ah, the Vongola peasants are here too? Shishishi" said a certain blonde teen.

"Ohayo, how have you guys been?" asked Fran. (This is the present Fran not the tyl Fran but this Fran has grown a bit)

"Oi..! Squ-chan~ what are you doing fighting with that boy?" said Lussuria.

"SHUT UP LUSSURIA"

"Oi, keep it down over there I'm counting my money" said Mammon.

At the far end of the restaurant there's a big fancy table and a big chair where a certain boss is sitting and standing next to him is of course Levi.

"_So the other seven are the Varia huh? What the heck is Reborn thinking inviting them here"_ thought 'Yamamoto' as his sweat dropped.

"VOOI! JUST SO YOU KNOW WE CAME HERE BECAUSE THE ARCOBALENO SAID IT'S FREE SO DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS THINKING WE'RE COMRADES OR ANYTHING"

"I get it, you don't have to shout" said 'Yamamoto' as he rubs his ears.

"Well then, since everyone is here, let's our Vongola holiday" said Reborn as he appears on one of the tables.

"Reborn!"

"So anyways, for now you all are free to do whatever you want to do but I got some plans for dinner" said Reborn as he reveals his devilish smirk and disappeared.

After Reborn's announcement, they continued eating their breakfast, except the other costumers were having trouble eating since they were scared of the Varia.

'Yamamoto' pitied the other costumers but there's nothing he could do since he's also scared of the Varia.

* * *

**A few hours after breakfast, at the beach~**

"Ahahaha, hurry up Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan!"

"Wait up Haru-chan!"

Chrome smiled seeing her two friends being so happy. It's been a while since they spent time together like this. Apparently, the girls are heading towards the beach.

Chrome wears a black bikini and a sleeveless jacket to cover her. Kyoko wears an orange bikini and she wears a flower pin in her hair. Haru wears a sky blue bikini with a starfish hairband to tie up her hair and Ipin wears a red coloured.

"Waah! The sea!" said Ipin.

"So beautiful, let's go Ipin-chan" said Haru.

By the time Chrome and Kyoko arrived, Haru and Ipin are already in the water.

* * *

"Voi… this feels good" said Squalo who is lying down on the beach.

"Nee, Squ-chan, let me rub your back with sunblock and braid you hair~" said Lussuria who is sitting next to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME LUSSURIA" said Squalo as he takes out his sword.

"Aww, come on Squ-chan, won't you let me even just a bit?~" said Lussuria.

"There's no way I'm letting you touch my hair! Stay away or I'll freaking kill you!"

"Oi, stupid long haired captain, can you please shut up, I can't rest if you're screaming like a maniac" said Fran.

A tick appeared on Squalo's head.

"VOOOOIIII FRAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Maa maa, Squ-chan, let's not fight and enjoy this holiday, look even boss is having a great time"

Squalo then looked at Xanxus who is sleeping while Levi is keeping him cool.

"Tch, fine" said Squalo.

"Shishishi, oi, Fran, Mammon, both of you are the peasants so go make a castle for the prince"

"Eh…no way I'm wasting my energy to make a sand castle for a fake prince" said Fran.

Bel got mad and threw a knife at Fran.

"Muu…. I'll do it if you pay me, if there's no money make your stupid castle yourself" said Mammon while counting her money. (I made Mammon a she in here because I just think it's better this way, I'm so sorry if some of you might not like it this way :)

"Tch, you stupid brat, don't you know that the prince doesn't do things on his own?"

"Not that I care"

Bel got really pissed and literally grabbed Mammon and Fran's head and dragged them and threw them on the sand.

"That hurts, Bel-sempai"

"Bel I'm charging you for dragging me and throwing me on the ground"

"Shishishi, the prince doesn't care about that and the prince is bored so he wants to torture the illusionists"

There were some fights and some people got scared and the children were scared of the trio so they decided to build their sandcastle somewhere else.

Let's go see what the Vongola are doing~

"Juudaime! Behind you!" said 'Tsuna'.

"Eh? O-ow" said 'Yamamoto' after he got hit by the ball.

"Oi! Are you okay Tsuna?" said 'Ryohei'.

"Ah, sorry, maybe I threw it a bit too hard" said Dino.

"I-its ok, I'm alright Dino-san, everyone" said 'Yamamoto'.

Apparently the boys are playing beach ball.

'Gokudera' is eating candy that 'Yamamoto' as a gift since he can't play with the girls. 'Lambo' is as usual, training.

* * *

The girls had finished their swim and they are now relaxing on the sand.

"Ah~ the sea feels so good, ne?" said Haru.

"Un" said Kyoko and Chrome.

"Ipin loves the sea" said Ipin.

The girls continued talking until three boys appeared.

"Yo, are you girls alone" said a tall man.

"If you are, what about hanging out with us?" said another one.

"Ano, we are not alone desu!" said Haru.

"H-Haru-chan"said Kyoko.

"E-etto, I'm sorry but we don't want to hang out with you guys so will you please excuse us" said Chrome as she grabs Haru and Kyoko's hand and pull them away from the three boys.

"Aww, come one, hang out with us, it's gonna be fun" said one of the boys as he pulled Chrome's shoulder before she could walk any further and grabbed her hand.

Chrome made a small mouse-like sound because she was shocked.

"You are so cute, come on let's hang out"

"Let go of Chrome-chan you big bully!" said Haru.

Suddenly, the boy got hit by something and got thrown far away.

"Don't you dare touch my property like that you stupid herbivore, I'll bite you to death" said 'Mukuro'.

After that, poisonous snakes appeared on the three boys and they screamed.

"Kufufu, no one can touch my dear Chrome except me" said 'Hibari'.

The two sadists then literally tortured the three poor boys and the girls just watched them.

"Nee nee, Haru-chan let's leave them alone" whispered Kyoko.

"Hahi, what about Chrome-chan?" said Haru.

"She'll be fine, Hibari-san and Mukuro-san are there anyways" said Kyoko.

"Hm hm, I get it" said Haru.

"Chrome-chan! Me, Haru-chan and Ipin-chan are going to Tsuna-san and the others, good luck!" screamed Kyoko to Chrome.

"I-I understand" said Chrome.

The three girls left Chrome with the two boys who are still busy with torturing the other three boys. Does Chrome realise that the three girls don't want to disturb her moment with the two sadists?

After a while, the two sadists stopped because the three boys already fainted. They walked towards Chrome.

"Dokuro, are you okay?"

"Uhn" nodded Chrome.

"Kufufu, let's go then my dear Chrome"

"Tch, I'm not letting you take her, stupid pineapple herbivore"

And again begins the fight for Chrome and again to settle it, Chrome decided to hang out with both of them.

* * *

After a long tiring day it's finally time for dinner.

'Tsuna' and the rest are walking towards the dining hall to get dinner.

The Varia are already there but where's the food?

"Ciaossu minna-san, since everyone is here let's start the next program, in this program you will have to fight for the food, the loser gets to either eat Bianchi's cooking, eat the leftovers from the trash or not eat anything at all" said Reborn.

"Reborn! That is just plain cruel" said Dino.

"I'm not going to listen to any complaints" said Reborn as he ignores Dino.

"Let me explain the rules, every members of the Vongola and the Varia have to pass through the cave which is located in the forest behind this hotel, I will pick some illusionists to make an illusion and those who either pass out or can't continue to pass the cave loses, the group that has the most members going through the cave wins" said Reborn as he smirks.

"W-wait Reborn!" said 'Yamamoto'.

"Let the battle for food begin!" shouted Reborn as he blew the horn thingy.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter I wrote there XD well I haven't update for a long time so I hope you guys are satisfied with this.**

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and if I accidentally made some characters too ooc.**

**The next chapter will be mostly about the game and it's going to be a long game that they will never forget.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but if I can't I'm really really sorry :(**

**Ok then ciao ciao :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Nightmares

**A Messed Up Vongola**

**I don't really have anything to say so…. Thank you for those who favourite and followed the story :)**

**Oh! This chapter might contain some parts that are ooc and it's for humour purposes so I hope you guys are ok with it. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me and enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 6: Cave Of Nightmares**

**Flashback~**

**A few hours before Reborn made the announcement…**

"That Reborn, what does he want to talk about, it's going to cost him money for calling me when I'm supposed to be counting my money" said Mammon.

"Mammon-san, you're complaining too much, let's just wait for Reborn-san" said Fran.

"Ah, I see that both of you are already here" said Reborn as he appears from nowhere.

"Ossu, Reborn-san"

"Muu, Reborn get to the point already, what do you want to talk about?"

Reborn smirks and whispered to both of them.

"Eeh….. Do I really have to do that?" said Fran.

"There is no way I'm doing it, but if you pay me, I'll give it some thought" said Mammon.

"I'll pay you, but think of it, wouldn't it be fun to see the look on their faces when they see it?" said Reborn with his devilish smirk.

Fran and Mammon imagined what Reborn was talking about and they slightly laughed, but they hid it so Reborn wouldn't see it.

"Reborn-san, I'll do it" said Fran as he raises his hand.

"Muu, fine I'll do it" said Mammon.

After the 'talk' they all got back to the hotel.

**End of flashback**

* * *

After the announcement, the Vongolas and the Varias were preparing themselves for the 'test of courage' in the cave. They prepared themselves with torchlights and weapons (the weapons won't be of any use anyways but I guess Reborn didn't tell them XD)

After they finished preparing, they gathered outside the hotel at the beach.

"Ok, since everyone is here let's go to the cave" said Reborn.

Reborn led the way to the cave. They went pretty far in the forest behind the hotel. Bianchi and the girl (except for Chrome) had to wait at the end of the cave to see who's going to win.

When they reached the cave, they had to decide which group is going in first, and it's decided that the Varia are going in first.

Each Varia members had to enter the cave one by one except for the two members that are nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, I don't see Mammon or Fran anywhere" said Bel.

"Mammon and Fran have a special task to do" said Reborn.

Without further delay, Bel entered the cave first, then Squalo, then Lussuria, then Levi and last of all Xanxus (to prevent any dangerous incidents).

_Author's note: it's going to be troublesome to explain it one by one, so please remember that all the Varia members are seeing the same thing. So I'm going to explain about what they saw and their reaction._

Even though there is only one cave, the cave has a lot of paths and all the members are going through the cave using different paths.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fran and Mammon are sitting in an illusionary place and observing their 'victim'.

"Ah, I see Bel-sempai and there is the stupid long-haired captain, there's Luss nee-san, the stupid old bearded thunder man and the boss" said Fran.

"Do we really have to do this?" said Mammon.

"Aww, come on Mammon-san, I'm interested to see their face" said Fran.

Mammon inwardly sighed and both of them start doing their work.

* * *

"Shishishi, this cave looks so boring" said Bel.

* * *

"VOI! if you're going to play some stupid tricks, you should show yourself now!" said Squalo.

* * *

"I wonder what is going to pop out~" said Lussuria.

* * *

"I will make boss proud by passing this cave without being affected by anything" said Levi.

* * *

"Trash" said Xanxus.

* * *

Suddenly, white smoke appeared in front of the Varia and a screen appeared. The Varias looked into the screen and saw a picture or rather a video or something like that.

_Two little kids appeared on the screen. One had green hair with a green dress, and the other had purple hair and a gothic looking purple dress._

"_Oi Fran, hurry up and take those flowers, we can sell it and get money" said the purple haired girl._

"_Ok, Mammon onee-chan" said Fran, full of emotion._

"_Oi! Mammon onee-chan, Fran onee-chan!" screamed a little blonde girl._

_The girl had long blonde hair tied into twin tails with a white ribbon, her bangs were long so it covered her eyes and she wears a white Lolita dress._

"_Ah! Bel onee-chan, what's wrong?" asked Fran._

At that point, Bel nearly vomited and the others were trying to hold their laugh, except for Xanxus who keeps his face straight.

"_Mama said that you guys should come in, dinner is nearly ready" said Bel._

_Bel and the other two sisters then went to a big mansion._

"_Mama! We are home!" shouted the three sisters._

"_Oh my here are my little princesses" said a woman with long silver hair._

_The woman had very long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail. She wears a white blouse and a pink apron, she also had big boobs._

"_Hai! Mama Squalo made delicious food for all of you today, auntie Lussuria and her daughted is also coming" said Squalo._

"_Yay!" shouted the three._

At that point, Squalo fell to the ground, his pride, is ruined.

"_Honey! I'm home" said a man._

"_Papa Xanxus is home!" shouted the three._

_A man, as known as Xanxus came in the kitchen. Surprisingly, he looks normal._

"_Ah! Darling!" said Squalo as she run in slow motion towards the man._

"_Honey!" said Xanxus as he run in slow motion towards the woman._

_They embraced each other and stared at each other's eye for a long time._

"_Darling, I missed you" said Squalo._

"_Honey, I missed you too" said Xanxus as he holds her tightly in her arms._

_Slowly their face comes closer and closer and closer until their lips are only inches apart._

Squalo couldn't take in anymore, he sliced the screen many times however it has no effect since it's an illusion. Xanxus also shot the screen a lot of times and nothing happened. Levi and Bel watched in disgust as their lips comes closer and closer. Lussuria however enjoys it.

_As their lips were about to connect…_

"_Mama! Papa! If you want to kiss, do it somewhere else!" said Bel._

_The 'married couple' then let go of each other. Xanxus went to take a bath and Squalo went to prepare the food. The three kids decided to watch some tv while waiting for the food._

_Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. _

"_Bel! Mammon! Fran! Can you get the door for me please!" said Squalo._

"_Hai!" said the three._

_They went to open the door and a woman with a girl appeared._

"_Ah~ well hello there my three cute little nieces~" said Lussuria._

"_Hello auntie Lussuria! Hello cousin Levi" said the three._

_Lussuria had longer hair that reached below her shoulder. She wears a long red jacket with sunglasses and high heeled shoes. Apparently she also wears thick make up._

_Levi had the same appearance. He- I mean she wears a pink frilly dress with bows in her hair and moustache. Despite what he wears, his physical appearance is the same as usual and the dress reveals his hairy muscular man legs and same as his 'mom' he wears thick make up that make him have huge red lips._

The others couldn't hold it anymore and laughed hysterically as they saw Levi. Levi however, vomited and passed out from the shock.

_Lussuria and Levi were invited to come inside and they all had their dinner. _

_The screen then disappears and the cave became dark again._

* * *

"They are so slow" said Reborn at the end of the cave.

A few minutes later, Bel is seen at the exit of the cave then Squalo appeared followed by the rest of them.

The only member that couldn't pass the cave was Levi.

However, Bel and Squalo can barely stand. Xanxus acted like nothing happened although it is pretty visible that he is also somehow affected by the illusion.

Lussuria seemed to be the only person who enjoyed the 'night walk'.

It is then confirmed that four members of the Varia are able to pass through the cave.

* * *

Now, it's the Vongola's turn…

Since there are more people in the Vongola's team, they are entering in pairs but some group contains of three people due to some circumstances.

The first pair is 'Yamamoto', 'Ryohei' and 'Tsuna, after that is 'Lambo' and 'Gokudera' followed by 'Hibari', 'Mukuro' and Chrome.

_Author's note: this is for those who forgot who is who ;)_

'_Yamamoto' is Tsuna  
'Tsuna' is Gokudera  
'Ryohei' is Yamamoto  
'Gokudera' is Lambo  
'Lambo' is Ryohei  
'Hibari' is Mukuro  
'Mukuro' is Hibari_

The first pair entered the cave followed by the second and the third group.

* * *

"Tsuna, did you hear it? That funny kid said that only four of the Varia members were able to pass the cave and I heard that Squalo and Bel can barely stand" said 'Ryohei'.

"Eh?! Was it so horrifying? I'm getting worried" asked 'Yamamoto'.

"Don't worry Juudaime! Those Varia were weak but you are strong! If something dare come out to attack you, I'll protect you!" said 'Tsuna'

"_I have a feeling that whatever that is coming out is going to be something troublesome" _thought 'Yamamoto'.

* * *

"I WILL DEFINITELY PASS THROUGH THIS CAVE TO THE EXTREME!" screamed 'Lambo'.

"L-Lambo-san is scared of dark places" said 'Gokudera' as he shivers.

* * *

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, I shall protect you if something weird comes out, so depend only on me and not that hideous pathetic duck over there" said 'Hibari'.

"Herbivore I'll bite you to death" said 'Mukuro' as he got to his fighting position with his tonfas.

"A-ano, Mukuro-sama, Kyoya, please don't fight, I-I'll be fine by myself, I want to be stronger so that I won't be useless" said Chrome.

* * *

Suddenly, the same thing happened to the Vongolas, strange white smoke appeared with a screen and again, a picture or rather a video or something like that appeared on the screen.

_The Vongola mansion suddenly appeared on the screen. Everything looks normal._

"_HIEE!" that shriek, sounds like Tsuna's shriek but why does it sound more feminine?_

_Suddenly, the mansion disappeared and it looks like the inside of the mansion just showed up._

_A brown haired little girl appeared and it looks like she just tripped. The girl slowly stands up and wipes the dust of her skirt. The girl had long brown haired that reached her shoulders, her hair is tied into twin tails and her bangs are kind of spiky and messy. She wears the female Nami-chuu uniform and her chest is flat._

"_Itte… that hurts" whined the girl._

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Juudaime! Are you ok?!"_

_Two taller girls appeared and helped the girl._

_The first girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail with a simple blue hairband that reached below her neck. The first girl is a lot taller than the two and has a perfect body figure for a teenage girl. The second had silver hair that reached her neck and she also wears hairpins. Her hair is a bit wavy and she has a normal body figure. Both of them wear the same uniform as the brown haired girl._

"_Ah! Take-chan! Haya-chan!" said Tsuna._

Back in real life the trio froze and it seems that 'Yamamoto' and 'Tsuna's soul just left. 'Ryohei' just laughed as usual.

"_Ahaha, gomen, I tripped" said Tsuna as she smiles goofily._

"_Sheesh, Tsuna, you're the boss you know, you shouldn't be so clumsy" said Yamamoto as she pats Tsuna's head._

_Yamamoto stares at Tsuna for a long time and Tsuna made an adorable confused look on her face._

"_Ah!~ Tsuna you're so adorable!" said Yamamoto as she hugs Tsuna tightly._

"_A-ano, Take-chan I can't breathe" said Tsuna as she tries to get away from Yamamoto's grip that's making her face squished into Yamamoto's chest._

"_Hora! Don't hug Juudaime that tightly!" screamed Gokudera as she pulls Tsuna away._

"_Ahaha, gomen gomen, Tsuna was just so adorable that I couldn't control myself" said Yamamoto as she smiles brightly._

"_Tch, that woman, just because she has a better figure than me she's planning to use that advantage to take Juudaime away from me huh?" thought Gokudera as she glared at Yamamoto._

"_A-ano, you guys, let's just go to the meeting or not we will be late" said Tsuna as she stutters._

_The trio decided to walk together towards the meeting room. Tsuna can feel the tension as she walks in between Gokudera and Yamamoto but she just acts normal._

* * *

_When Tsuna opened the door, a vase flew towards her. Yamamoto quickly caught the vase before it hits Tsuna. _

"_Oi! Stupid duck woman! Come back here so that I could kill you!" _

"_A weak herbivorous pineapple woman like you can never kill me"_

"_Oi! Both of you should stop fighting to the extreme!"_

_Two girls in a fighting position were in the room seemed to be the cause of the flying vase. There was also another girl that is standing in the middle of them and she seems to be trying to stop them from damaging the room any further._

_The first girl had short black hair and she wears a black school uniform that looks like a sailor uniform. A red ribbon was wrapped around the girl's collar and she wears an armband at her left arm. The other girl had pineapple style dark blue hair and she wears a female Kokuyo uniform. The third girl had grey/silver hair, she wears a white tank top and black short pants and she has abs. (Author's note: I didn't change Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei's hairstyle because I can't think of anything that won't make them look so weird XDD)_

"_Ah! Kyo-chan! Muku-chan! Please stop fighting!" said Tsuna._

In the cave, 'Hibari' and 'Mukuro' are emitting murderous black killing aura and Chrome just made a confused face. Ryohei on the other just screamed until the cave was kind of shaking.

"_Oi! You two! It's Juudaime's order so you better listen to it!' said Gokudera._

"_Tch"_

"_Kufufu" _

_The two took away their weapons and stopped fighting._

"_Ah! Ryo-chan! Did u finish training?" said Tsuna._

"_Yea, I trained perfectly to the extreme!" said Ryohei as she did a thumb up and drank some water._

"_The only two people that is not here is Chrome and Lambo huh?" said Yamamoto._

"_Oi! Tsuna-nee!" said Lambo._

"_Yo" said Chrome._

"_Ah, you guys finally came!" said Tsuna._

_Chrome had the same hairstyle except his body and face looks more masculine and he wears a male kokuyo uniform. Lambo still has the same gender and appearance._

"_Ah! My Chrome!" said Mukuro as she runs towards the boy and was about to hug him._

"_Stay away from me you stupid pineapple freak!" said Chrome as he punches Mukuro._

Everyone in the cave turned to stone with their mouth wide open. Chrome as usual remained confused.

_Mukuro landed on the ground with a smiling face and a visible punch mark was seen on her face._

"_Well then, since everyone is here, we can start the meeting" said Tsuna._

"_Etto, well, Muku-chan and Kyo-chan, can you guys please stop damaging the mansion?" said Tsuna._

"_Kufufu, that stupid duck woman usually starts the fight, saying that Chrome-kun is hers" said Mukuro._

"_Because it's true, he won't go for a weak pineapple freak like you" said Hibari._

"_Kufufu, I dare you to say that again" said Mukuro as she gets more pissed._

"_Ah! You guys are fighting again" said Tsuna panicky._

"_Tch"_

"_Kufufu"_

"_Other than that, Chrome-kun, since you are the only boy in the family, please be kinder to us, especially to Muku-chan!" said Tsuna._

"_Huh? Why would I have to be kind to that pineapple freak? She stalks me everyday" said Chrome as he glares at Tsuna. (I know it's hard to imagine Chrome glaring XDD)_

"_Hie! Chrome-kun! You can't treat girls so roughly" shrieked Tsuna._

"_Oi! Don't be so rude to Juudaime!" said Gokudera._

"_If that's the only thing you're going to say then I'm leaving" said Chrome as he left the room._

"_Sheesh that Chrome, always being ignorant to the extreme. Hmm? Tsuna, did your chest get bigger?"_

"_Huh?! Really?" said Tsuna with a sparkly._

_The other member's silently nodded._

"_Yay! I've wanted to have the same body figure as Haya-chan and Take-chan" said Tsuna._

"_Juudaime wants to have a body figure like me? I'm so honoured! Arigato Juudaime!" said Gokudera with puppy ears and tail._

_After that the Vongola females talked for a while and without realising it, Hibari and Mukuro already disappeared without a sound (probably to stalk Chrome). Lambo went to go on lollipop hunting and Ryohei went to training._

The screen/picture disappeared and the cave became dark again.

(Author's note: if you forgot who is who please refer to the list at the beginning of the chapter :)

"Ahaha that was so funny" said 'Ryohei'.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that Yamamoto can still smile after seeing that" said 'Yamamoto' as he places his hand on his stomach.

'Tsuna' on the other hand was groaning in pain on the floor. The pain of that scene is the same as the pain when he sees Bianchi, or maybe it was a lot more than that since his pride just got destroyed.

* * *

'Tsuna' wasn't the only who got his pride destroyed. 'Hibari', 'Mukuro' and 'Ryohei' were experiencing the same thing.

'Hibari' kept on non-stop kufufu'ing with a black aura surrounding him.

'Mukuro' didn't say anything but he looks like a demon and he's also surrounded by a black aura.

Chrome just stared at them with her round eyes.

"_Was it really that bad?"_ thought Chrome.

* * *

'Lambo' was just non-stop screaming 'to the extreme'.

Oh I forgot to mention that 'Gokudera' fell asleep this whole time.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun and the rest are taking a long time, I'm getting worried" said Kyoko.

"It's ok Kyoko-chan, I'm pretty sure they will be back soon" said Haru.

"Ah! It's Tsuna-san!" said I-pin.

Three teenage boys appeared at the cave exit.

'Ryohei' and 'Yamamoto' were supporting 'Tsuna' because he was barely able to walk due to the shock.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! Welcome back!" said Haru.

The girls looked at the boys with a confused face because their expression looks like they just saw something terrifying (which they did).

"_Ahaha, I can tell they saw some terrifying back in that cave" _thought Dino.

After that, Chrome and the rest appeared at the exit. The two boys had a very terrifying aura around them. You can say their eyes were on fire.

"Chrome-chan! How was the test?" said Kyoko.

"It was fun" said Chrome as she smiled.

a few minutes later, 'Lambo' and 'Gokudera' appeared. even 'Lambo' had a terrifying aura around him. 'Gokudera' was complaining that he was hungry after taking his nap in the cave.

"_Looks like Hibari-san, Mukuro and onii-san didn't take the test too well either" _thought 'Yamamoto' as he stared at the trio.

"Looks, like all Vongola members were able to return, this concludes that the winners for dinner are the Vongolas" said Bianchi.

"At least, we can eat some food" said 'Yamamoto'.

* * *

The Vongolas headed for the restaurant to get some rest and food. However, what they will find is not food.

"HIEEE! Where's all the food?!" screamed 'Yamamoto' as he stared the stack of empty plates on the table.

"Dame Tsuna, you guys were taking so long I was hungry so I ate all the food" said Reborn as he smirks.

"Reborn! Aren't you being a little to mean to them?" said Dino.

"That way of thinking is pathetic Dino! This is the way of life" said Reborn.

"Chrome-chan! Since there's no food, let's go buy something to eat" said Kyoko.

"Uhn" nodded Chrome.

The girls then left the Vongolas to find something to eat.

"Tch, I'm leaving"

"Kufufu, me too"

The cloud and mist guardian also left the building leaving the Vongola boss and the other guardians.

'Yamamoto', 'Tsuna', 'Lambo' and 'Gokudera' couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep on the spot they were standing.

'Ryohei' just laughed and supported them to at least sleep in their room.

And that's how their first night ended…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Shishishi, even if we lost the dinner game, we still got some dinner" said Bel.

"Yea" agreed Fran.

"By the way, how did the stupid toad and the chubby baby came up with that illusion?" asked Bel.

"That illusion was terrifying" said Levi.

"VOI! Stop being so pathetic Levi!" screamed Squalo.

"Trash, you're so pathetic" said Xanxus.

"I'm sorry that I'm being such a disgrace, boss" apologized Levi.

"_Hmm, the boss and the stupid long haired captain is acting tough even though they were also damaged by the illusion huh?" _thought Fran.

"I think the illusion was beautiful~" said Lussuria.

Everyone looked at Lussuria with a disgusted face.

"It wasn't our idea, Reborn came up with it, I just agreed to do it because he paid me" said Mammon.

"I agreed to do it because I find it interesting to see the expression on your face' said Fran as he did a 'peace sign'.

"Shishishi, that reason pisses me off for some reason" said Bel as he threw a knife to Fran's head.

"Itte, that hurts, Bel-sempai.

Aside from Bel throwing knives to Fran, the Varia had a 'peaceful' dinner compared to the Vongolas who had no dinner at all. The Varia threatened the hotel to give them free food and their threat worked well.

That night was a night filled with despair, suffering and the destruction of prides but for a certain sadistic arcobaleno, it was an enjoyable night.

**End of Chapter**

**So how was the chapter? XD **

**It took me a long time to come up with this idea! So if it became kind of crappy, I'm so sorry because I was stuck at some parts! :(**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter because I'm really curious :)**

**Mukuro: Kufufu, how long do I have to stay in this disgusting body?**

**Mio: As long as I say so ^^**

**Mukuro: Kufufu hurry up and write the next chapter so that this story will end and I can go back to my body.**

**Hibari: Tch, I want to get out of the herbivorous body as soon as possible.**

**Mio: Maa maa, it'll be boring if the story goes too fast and can't help that I'm lazy right? =w= that's all for this chapter, the next chapter might take a while because I'm trying to come up with an idea for it and don't forget to review! Ciao ciao! **


End file.
